Caitlin's hope
by Sushigirl10
Summary: Caitlin has APL, what will happen?
1. Relapse

Caitlin's hope

Chapter 1: Relapse

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, except the CDs and DVDs!**

**I own: Caitlin!**

Caitlin's POV

I woke up early on Monday morning, I looked over to Sam's side of the room, he's my twin brother, we're both juniors in high school but I've been mostly taught at home or in the hospital. The thing is, I have Cancer, APL, but I've been in remission for a few years now, I've been attending Mckinley High School with Sam for a few weeks. I first got APL when Sam and I were five to when we were seven, eight to ten, ten to fourteen.

Now at the age of sixteen, I'm just trying to enjoy life, mom died three years ago from a brain tumor, we had chemo together, it went alright for me but not for mom, she died in her sleep.

Anyway, I get up and have a shower before jumping on Sam's bed to wake him up, we get dressed when I touch my back and a sharp pain rips through my spine.

I know what this means, I'm having a relapse.


	2. Three months later

Caitlin's hope

Chapter 2: Three months later

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, except the CDs and DVDs!**

**I own: Caitlin!**

Sam sat in the choir room with Quinn, Will and the other members of the New Directions, it had been three months since Caitlin had gone back to hospital after having a relapse to do with her APL and he was silently freaking out.

It wasn't until a few minutes later when Finn snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked really, really pissed for some unknown reason.

"Rachel and I saw you at the hospital with Quinn!" said Finn, looking pissed.

"And Kurt the week before" said Rachel as she stood up to stand next to her boyfriend and glared at Sam.

"Shut up! It's not what you think!" said Sam, desperately trying to explain but failed miserably.

"Oh, is that what we're calling it now?" asked Mercedes, sarcasm in her voice.

"Hold on! Where's Caitlin?" said Will as Sam took a deep breath and started to explain.

"Caitlin's sick" said Sam as Finn glared at him.

"Then why were you at the hospital?" asked Finn, getting irritated then cowered a little when Sam snapped at him.

"Because Caitlin's sick! She had a relapse a few months ago and now her APL is worse than it ever was!" said Sam as everyone stared at him in shock.

"She has Cancer?" asked Artie, suddenly getting scared.

"Yep, after mom died, I never thought I'd see the stupid disease again, especially in my twin sister and she's been battling it ever since we were five" said Sam as Rachel's eyes widened in horror.

A few seconds later, Sam's phone buzzed into life.

"Sam, I need you" said Caitlin, on the verge of bursting into tears.

"Caitlin, is everything okay?" asked Sam as he stood up and walked over to the piano.

"I threw up" said Caitlin, trying to catch her breath.

"For how long?" asked Sam as Finn looked at him.

"Five minutes" said Caitlin as she coughed.

"Cait, that's never a good sign!" said Sam as Rachel and Quinn looked at him with a look of worry in their eyes.

"Why?" asked Caitlin, still coughing.

"That means your kidneys are failing! I'll be there in ten minutes" said Sam, hanging up, grabbing his schoolbag and running out to his car before driving to the hospital where Caitlin was being treated.


	3. Visiting Caitlin

Caitlin's hope

Chapter 3: Visiting Caitlin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, except the CDs and DVDs!**

**I own: Caitlin!**

Sam, Finn and Rachel made their way to Caitlin's hospital room on the Children's Oncology ward in Lima Memorial Hospital, Sam was really looking forward to seeing his twin sister again because he hadn't seen her in two weeks!

"Hey Caitlin" said Sam as he led Finn and Rachel into his twin sister's hospital room.

"Hey Sam" said Caitlin as she set down her book and looked at her twin brother.

"How are you today?" asked Sam as Caitlin cracked a smile in his direction.

"Good, the doctor said that I'm doing really well" said Caitlin as Sam sat down on the edge of her hospital bed.

"Hi Caitlin" said Rachel as she and Finn walked over to the hospital bed.

"Hey Rachel, hey Finn" said Caitlin as she motioned for Finn and Rachel to sit down with her and Sam.

"Glee club hasn't been the same without you, Caitlin" said Finn as he looked at Sam's twin sister in the eyes.

"I know, Sam told me" said Caitlin as her Oncologist, Kate, walked into her hospital room.

"Alright Caitlin, your kidneys have failed and we need to find a donor" said Kate as she looked at her patient and then at Sam. "Sam, would you like to be tested?"

"Anything to save Caitlin's life" said Sam as he stood up and went with Kate to be tested to see if he was a possible donor for Caitlin.

An hour later, Sam returned to Caitlin's hospital room and the rest of the afternoon went by in laughter.

Rachel suddenly started singing 'The climb' by Miley Cyrus and soon, Sam, Caitlin and Finn joined in.

I can almost see it.  
That dream I'm dreaming, but  
There's a voice inside my head saying  
You'll never reach it  
Every step I'm takin'  
Every move I make  
Feels lost with no direction,  
My faith is shakin'  
But I, I gotta keep tryin'  
Gotta keep my head held high

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side  
It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down, but  
No I'm not breaking  
I may not know it, but  
These are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
Just gotta keep goin',  
And I, I gotta be strong  
Just keep pushing on, 'cause

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side  
It's the climb

Yeah

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Somebody's gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side  
It's the climb

Yeah, yeah

Keep on movin'  
Keep climbin'  
Keep the faith baby  
It's all about, it's all about  
The climb  
Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa


	4. Last day of chemo

Caitlin's hope

Chapter 4: Last day of chemo

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, except the CDs and DVDs!**

**I own: Caitlin!**

Caitlin's POV

Today's my last day of chemo before I start radiation tomorrow, Kate, my Oncologist, says that this is my best option.

The other members of the New Directions are here at the hospital today, Sam's been admitted and he and I are now resting to be strong enough for our surgery, I'm really nervous now! What if something goes wrong during the transplant?

I didn't actually want Sam to do this but he insisted.

"Sam, I can't let you give me your kidney! What if you need it?" I asked my twin brother as we sat in our hospital room together with everyone else surrounding us.

"I'd be crazy if I didn't give it to you, sis" Sam retorted, rolling his eyes at me.

Kate's setting up my chemo now and I have to sit here for hours and hours until it's finished, B-O-R-I-N-G!

We're watching TV and I notice that Rachel has tears in her eyes.

"Rachel?" I hear Quinn ask as Rachel turns her head to face her.

"It's awful isn't it?" I ask, recognizing the show as one I've been fallowing when I could.

"George just devorced Callie"

"And then moved on to Izzie"

"Who likes Meredith?"

"Who has the hots for Lexie? Meredith's half sister"

"Who is completely head over heals for Christina?"

"Who likes April?"

"Who is the most annoying doctor on the show!" Sam laughs, I glare at him, Rachel reaches over for the remote to change the channel but she turns it off.

"Grey's Anatomy is a really good show" said Finn as he sat down on a plastic chair next to Sam's hospital bed.

"Definately! Caitlin and I have been watching it for years"

I finish chemo and drift off into a peaceful sleep, Sam does the same and everyone watches as we sleep peacefully and drift into dreamland.


End file.
